As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) we are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols. Patients have been entered into Protocol 5, which compared L-PAM with Placebo, Protocol 7, which evaluated L-PAM with L-PAM and 5-FU, and Protocol 8, which compared the worth of 3-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU, and MTX) with a 2-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM and 5-FU). The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) No. 6: A trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients will undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy. (2) No. 9: A trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. (3) No. 10: A trial to comaare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs. chemotherapy alone. In addition, the NSABP membership has decided, because of its unique membership, to implement adjuvant protocols for primary colo-rectal carcinoma. The group has the same capability to accomplish this as it has done for breast cancer. This institution will participate in such protocols. Finally an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.